


I Told You...

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: A little jealousy, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: When you get a little too touchy with a certain member, someone reminds you who you belong to.
Kudos: 2





	I Told You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroesfan101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/gifts).



"Winwin, sit your skinny butt down," Kun cries after seeing his teammate attempting to twerk along to the Halloween remix of baby shark. You're all laughing when XiaoJun comes up behind him and knocks his knees out and he ends up sprawled on the floor. Winwin doesn't move except to crane his head back to look at who pushed him over.

"Yah, you're all just jealous of my immaculate dance moves," he says, the slight lisp to his words and light pink flush are the only giveaways that he'd been drinking tonight.

"Sure, gege. We're all definitely jealous," XiaoJun says after sitting down and setting the bottles of rice wine and soju on the floor in front of everyone. You were sitting between XiaoJun and Ten and across from Lucas, who was flanked by Yangyang and Kun, with Hendry next to him. Winwin had been sitting between Yangyang and XiaoJun. You were all relaxing after a grueling day of practice, thankful that you had the next day off to recoup. Winwin rejoins your little circle and demands shots for everyone, you throw your head back with the drink and meet Lucas’s eyes when you bring it back down. That was the third time you had caught him staring at you today, though staring might not be the right word this time. Glaring, yes glaring was more apt this time. You shrug it off and go back to playing around with the others and leaning against Ten. 

_6 hours earlier_

“Ahhh,” you shriek as Kun spins you around over his shoulder. “Put me down!” 

Kun continues to spin and laugh when you smack his back. You were taking a short break during practice, and you had been goofing off together when he tossed you over his shoulder. The others laugh at your antics and he sets you down after a few more spins. You have to grab his arm once you’re on solid ground again, feeling dizzy. That’s when he notices Lucas staring at you both.

“Come join us,” he calls out to him but Lucas just shakes his head and smiles slightly. About 10 minutes later, once everyone had returned, Ten called everyone to get back in formation to go through the routines again. Ten pushes you all hard, running through the routines 3 times each before allowing another short break before going through them again for another hour, sometimes stopping to guide another dancer if he saw them struggling, including you and if you were more flirty than usual that was nobody’s business. 

During the last run through everything you were watching the mirror when you happened to catch Lucas watching you. You make a face at him trying to get him to smile but he just looks away from you and focuses on his own steps. You don’t think anything of it and finish the last few counts. Finally Kun calls for the end and announces that you all have the next day off. Everyone lets out a cheer and begins to gather their belongings. Winwin was the one to suggest everyone going out and grabbing dinner or drinks. Half the team declined claiming exhaustion but you and a few others had agreed.

_4 hours earlier_

You couldn’t decide on dinner or drinks so you did both. Ten chose a Korean BBQ that was open late, a regular spot for your group after a grueling practice. The owner greeted you all and quickly had the meat and sides delivered, you made sure to get a seat next to Ten. Winwin ordered the first round of soju halfway through dinner. You’re about 3 glasses in when the owner comes over to tell you all that they were closing so Hendry suggests going back to the house to continue drinking and blowing off steam. Kun grabs your hand and pulls you down the sidewalk since the house was only a few streets over. You’re tipsy enough that you just giggle and go along with him, paying no attention to others yelling behind you. Unsurprisingly you reach the house first, followed closely by Yangyang and Ten arguing loudly and the rest of the guys laughing behind them. After kicking your shoes off you throw yourself down on the couch, not expecting the sudden weight that drops on top of you. 

“Oof, get off you cow.” Your voice comes out breathy due to the adult man currently crushing your lungs.

“Wow, y/n, that’s so hurtful,” Kun pouts. 

“I’m sure, but seriously you’re crushing me.” You attempt to push yourself up to unbalance him but he just continues to lay on you. “Yah! I’m dying!”

Kun laughs at your struggle and then adds to it by proceeding to tickle your sides. You shriek with laughter, arms flailing trying to smack his hands away.

“Kun-gege, get off her,” Lucas tries to intervene, no amusement in his voice. The leader ignores the other man and continues his onslaught. 

“Not until she apologizes,” Kun pauses for a moment to give you the opportunity to apologize. You quickly make amends and he lands a quick peck on your cheek and jumps up. You rush to get up, in case any of the others decide they want a turn at tormenting you. Kun slings his arm around you and gives you a cheeky smile while Lucas rolls his eyes and walks away. 

_Present_

After a few more rounds of shots, someone, you think it was Yangyang, called it quits and everyone agreed.

“Y/n, you can crash in my room tonight,” Ten offers as he helps you stand. 

“Thanks. We can cuddle if you want,” you tell him and send him a wink.

He chuckles at your drunk flirting, “Ah sorry, I’m going to share with Hendry,” he says, causing you to pout.

“Ooookaaaay, but you know where I’ll be if you change your mind.” You shuffle off to the bathroom to try to at least wash your face before crawling into the younger dancer’s bed. You’re about to open Ten’s door when a hand grabs your arm and pulls you into the room across the hall. 

“Did you really think I’d let you go after watching everyone touch you all night?”

\----------------

“Lucas you could have just said she was yours. You didn’t need to keep me up all night proving it.” Hendry drawls. You can feel your face heat up realizing that he had heard you.

“Oh it wasn’t just you, pretty sure the whole house heard them,” Ten says walking into the kitchen already dressed for the day. 

“Well now you all know so keep your hands off,” Lucas says calmly while handing you a glass of orange juice. By now you were wishing the floor would open and swallow you.

“I’m heading out, I’ll be back before dinner. Text me if you want me to grab anything on the way home,” Ten says while walking out the door. After the longest breakfast ever, you and Lucas return to his room to cuddle and watch a movie until going out later. You find your phone under the bed and a message waiting,

_I told you to leave my hoe alone… 😘_

You realize immediately who Ten went to meet this morning.


End file.
